pearlsbeforeswinefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Zeeba Zeeba Eata members
Full list of Zeeba Zeeba Eata members and associates. Males Ted Ted is a crocodile who is named after one of Stephan Pastis's employers. He attempted, along with Jojo, to break into Zebra's dog door, but got stuck. He kept telling Jojo to push but Jojo refused, saying: "Me give up Ted. You butt to big." Emilio Emilio was a crocodile who had a small tail and was mocked by the female crocodiles due to the fact that the bigger the tail, the more attractive the crocodile. Jojo Jojo is another crocodile. He faked being dead to try to get Zebra to give him mouth-to-mouth, so Jojo and another crocodile could attack Zebra easily, but the plan failed. He was thought to be killed when Guard Duck turned him and another Larry into crocodile skin items, but he faked his death along with Larry. He and Ted tried to get into Zebra's house through the doggie door, but failed. Jojo II This Jojo was the host of a show called "Croc Talk". Larry I The first Larry was sophisticated in some ways, adding -o's to everything he said (example: "where-o he-o go-o?") It is unknown whether this is the same Larry seen with Patty and Junoir, or if it is a different Larry. Larry II (deceased) This Larry was thought to be killed when Guard Duck turned him and Jojo into crocodile Skin merchandise. Larry III Probably the worst enemy of Zebra, and the main crocodile, Larry has a wife and a son who kind of feel embarrassed about him, as he can not even catch a bunny. Was thought to be eaten by the killer dolphins, but Junior found out moments before the funeral started that he faked his death. Larry IV (deceased) This Larry was trying to get a map of a minefield, but accidentally landed on a mine and died in an explosion. Willie (deceased) Willie was an attempted sacrifice to Zebra so he would give them a zebra, and it backfired. In the end, a crocodile said, "Dis big waste of Willie." Floyd (deceased) Floyd was a crocodile who went on the road and find roadkill to eat. He and another thought god had a plan, until an 18-wheeler hit them and they died and went to hell. The other said, "Dis not plan me had en mind, Floyd." Floyd II This Floyd was assisting Larry when trying to capture a weathervane, then mistaken for a rooster. Floyd III The third Floyd was also a member of Eat-A-Zeeb, and volunteered to blow up the Croc's nuclear bomb in the desert, as he didn't like having to work in the office. He successfully exploded the bomb in the desert, and somehow survived, but was mutated and grew a second head. Vern (deceased) Vern was a crocodile attempting to scare Zebra as a mummy, and died from suffocation since there was no air holes in the costume. Uncle Tim (deceased) A crocodile named Uncle Tim was killed and made into boots by Larry as a gift for Zebra. Lou (deceased?) Lou was an attempted hostage against Zebra, but it was Larry's cousin, and Zebra said "he's not dear to me.", so Larry turned and said "Dat bad news for you.", presumably killing him. Frank (deceased?) Frank was a crocodile who struck himself in the head with a hammer that says "Striking yourself in the head can cause serious injury or death". It may have killed him although he was alive in the strip after hiting himself. Frank II (deceased) Frank was another crocodile who taunted Guard Duck over the fact of him losing Maura, his girlfriend, since she flew south. Guard Duck killed him in revenge and turned him into boots. The Santa Croc (deceased?) There was a crocodile who dressed up as Santa Claus and appeared twice in the strip. the first time, he tries to make Zebra sit on his lap and tried to go down Zebra's chimney, which he lit a fire in, but his fate is unknown. Clarence (deceased) Clarence was a crocodile who was practicing rolling and accidently rolled down a hill and died in a car crash. Jimmy (deceased) Jimmy was a crocodile who was pushed into a 50-foot well by his brother, in the hope that Zebra would jump in to save Jimmy so the Crocs would all jump in and eat Zebra, but it didn't work and Jimmy suffocated at the bottom of the well. Jimmy II (deceased) This Jimmy choked on an antelope bone and died. Jimmy III This Jimmy was one of the crocodiles who went on a trip to newspaper companies. He ate a food editor. Rick (deceased) Rick (named after Baby Blues writer Rick Kirkman) was a crocodile attempting to kill Wren, the baby, but was killed along with Jerry, by Wren. Jerry (deceased) Jerry (named after ''Baby Blues ''writer Jerry Scott) was a crocodile attempting to kill Wren. But just like Rick, Wren killed him. Biff Biff was the dumbest crocodile of all, so Stephan Pastis had to watch him. Then he got eaten by a poodle, although came back to life months later. The 'Bill Gates' Croc A crocodile dressed up as Bill Gates came and attempted to help a crocodile get a job with computers, but it backfired. Joe Joe was the first crocodile that Zebra met, along with his brother Bob, and his job was to make sure Zebra didn't keep up his guard against the crocodiles. Joe told Zebra that the Z.Z.E. was Greek letters that meant "Zeta Zeta Epsilon" which proves he is one of the smarter crocodlies, but his brother accidentally revealed the name, failing Joe and his brother's mission. Bob (deceased) Bob was Joe's companion. He completely exploited the Z.Z.E. secret in front of Zebra and Joe, who immediately smacked him in the face. Bob died with Floyd in a collision with a car. Bob II (deceased) Bob's a crocodile and member of Z.Z.E., who drowned in a pool by a backfired plan. Bob III (deceased) Bob was killed when Larry encased him in cement. Why larry did this is unknown. Bob IV This Bob appears most often in Pearls Before Swine than any other croc, except Larry. He usually wears a hat. He has died many, many times, such as drowning in a storm drain, being eaten by fire ants, being pushed off a cliff by Larry, and drowning in a giant jar of pickle juice. He has probably died more than any other character, even more than the Killer Whale. Bob V (deceased) This Bob became Larry's gun instructor when Patty left. He was shot to death by Larry's machine gun. Bob VI (deceased) This Bob was a member of ZZE. He died under unknown circumstances, but the two crocs burying him got tired, and left him sticking out of the hole. Fat Fred Fat Fred was a crocodile who helped "brothers" get back home, but he presumably ate them, as he is fat, and as a crocodile put it, "But no one leave send pohscard", indicating Fred might be a cannibal. Fred Fred (not Fat Fred) was an intelligent crocodile who knew Shakespeare. He read a quote about Shakespeare's opinion on crocodiles, but it was bad, and the plan didn't work. Fred II (Deceased) Fred died under unknown circumstances and the other crocs held a funeral for him. Larry's eulogy was,"Fred died, no one cares. Me take his beer." Frankie Frankie was a crocodile who orders pizza every day of the week for Zeeba Zeeba Eata. He is friends with Bob, Ted, and Jojo. Edward Edward was a crocodile who was mentioned in a conversation between Patty and an anonymous girl crocodile, presumably his wife. Unlike most of the crocodiles, he is very adept in catching prey. Phil (deceased) Phil was a crocodile who was assisting two others in trying to kill Zebra by tricking him into hanging himself, but he was unaware of the plan. He then believed something great would happen if he went through the rope, but he died instead. Nick (deceased) Nick was a croc framed for stealing the lions food, and the lions ate him. He is also Larry's brother-in-law. After he died, Larry made him into boots as a tribute to Nick. Junior Junior (originally named Billy) is Larry's bookish son. He is a technically a member of Z.Z.E, but he is a vegetarian and does not take part in the activities. Skippy (deceased) Skippy was a crocodile who was shot by another croc in the June 16, 2005 strip. His name was revealed in the original, when the last line was "Looks like Skippy's days numbahed too". For reasons unknown, the line was changed to "Dat bad". "Corporal Sanders" An unnamed croc who appeared in August 23, 2008 and went to KFC disguised as Colonel (or as he thought "Corporal") Sanders. He attempted to get free chicken, but failed because the employee knew that Colonel Sanders was dead. His response was "Oh. News travel slow een Kentuckyland." Crazy Gary Crazy Gary was a croc that was said to be unpredictable. The other crocs thought he would help them kill Zebra, instead he just bit off his own hand. Jaws A croc with a big snout who was a favorite among girl crocs. Burt (deceased) A croc who, along with Bob, was to afraid to take the key to Zebra's gate from Guard Duck. Bought the killer dolphins to kill Zebra, but they killed him instead. Mexican Wrestler Croc This croc dressed as a mexican wrestler to intimidate Zebra, but the only Spanish he knew was "Taco" and "Burrito", only leaving Zebra annoyed. Another croc bought a spanish book and gave this croc the name "Donde Esta Queso Mi Padre" which means "where is my father's cheese". Females Patty Patty is Larry's wife, and mother of Junior. She is a recurring character. Frankie's Mom The mother of Frankie. She visited to make sure the rumors regarding his ordering of Pizza weren't true, but they were. Larry's Mom (deceased) Larry's mother was killed when Larry promised Zebra he wouldn't kill him over his mother's life. Larry paid the price, because as soon as he made the promise, she died of a heart attack. Croc's Mom An unidentified croc mom. Visited son and was ashamed of him for buying stuff at "Safeway". Possibly Frankie's mom. Frieda Frieda was a crocodile's wife. Not much else is known about her. Myrna Myrna is a friend of Patty's. She is married to a croc who is more competent than Larry. Debbie Debbie was a female crocodile who carried two babies in her mouth, but accidently swallowed them, to which another crocodile says, "Ees okay. We make more." Miss Croco Miss Croco was a seyance crocodile who failed in eating Zebra. Category:Characters